Sephira inferno void
"the dark world will be in mind to controlled forever" "every hero has journey and all journey has to ended" sephira inferno void in second oc created by newestfighter on deathbattlefanon wiki backstory her in dragonic striker team A one of most powerful member her metal manipulation and speed make her hard to beat but her not and never invicible her are killer of lord luce V daugther of mira DEATH BATTLE INFO *Full Name: sephira inferno void *Age: 22 *Age in alternative earth: 33 *Height: 7.0ft *Weight: 180lbs *Date of Birth: August 1, 2000 Attacks & Abilities 'spear' *basic attack move via metal manipulation *created 20+ number of spear shot to enemy via super sonic speed *time to perform move 0.1 second *it can useful in multiple fight *it can destory even buliding level shield 'blocked' *basic move via metal manipulation *created iron wall to block enemy attack *it useful to created special ground in light *immune to fire and acid *useful to block magic *time to perform move 0.1 second 'fire of death' *special move to attack multiple enemy *created high caliber rifle with railgun attack empowerment style *combine both electricity and metal manipulation *high hypersonic bullet with power to destroy city block make it hard to dodge and block *all bullet has electricity in it make it can harm intangibility being *time to perform this move 3 second * 'dragon's tail' *special move perform via metal manipulation and heat manipulation *time to perform this move 3 second *attack via created Quick spear stab enemy and turn into magma *attack range insane far *organ destruction attack * 'dragon,s god wrath' *ultimate move via metal,heat,and eletircity manipulation *time to perform this move 15 second *created giant energy dragon on sky and attack with insane power *this attack can destroy mountain in her base form,destroy island in her secound form and destory country in her final form *this move attack speed is 10 time faster than light *it can even burn soul it self *hotter than 40000 C 'thunder strike' *Simple beam of compressed blue energy shot out of her hand. *Quick and small. Hard to dodge and hard to see. *Easy to see in dark, making it avoidable. *Gives off heat, and shock. *time to perform 0.1 secound 'evolution' *make her self harder to beat and harder to kill *can use it when has a lot energy support *in secound form all stastus x3 *in final form her powerx15 *1 hour for use final form her lost 1 day in her live 'feat' beat renita 4 time and fight curbstomp mutiplte t-rex hold her own when fight prime dragon survival form fall form 50 feet tower curbstomp 100 well tranied army with firearm kill lord luce V defeat hysteria Strengths *.her metal manipulation useful to repair her self *dragon,s tail can burn even steel and stone dragon,s god wrath can burn even soul itself *very skilled in mutiple weaponary and has useful knowlegde *her eletircity manipulation useful in distraction *smartness and always use trap in combat *fire of death rate of fire can beath any gun in 2018(100 shot per second) *immune to soul base attack Weaknesses *her never learned to use truly magic *even house cat can cut her skin if her no barrier *lack hand to hand combat skill *never truly beat drakiana *not truly immortal *still need air and food *mary sue score is 18 Category:Dragon Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Metal Manipulators Category:Original Characters